


Dead End

by Junipei



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bill wins, Canon Divergence - Weirdmageddon, M/M, Major Character Injury, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junipei/pseuds/Junipei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has both sets of twins exactly where he wants, Stan never thought of the switch, Ford couldn't think of a plan. Out of options and out of time, Ford only has one choice left:</p>
<p>Let Bill into his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead End

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 4/8 : Went back in to fix some mistakes. In case editing bumps the fic up the list then sorry, nothing new, just less spelling mistakes, and more random capslock moments from Bill.

‘I'm going to play the only card we have left, let Bill into my mind.’

It sickened him from the very core to say those words, after all that happened to him. He fought Bill for thirty long years, and now here he was, on the verge of giving it all up. Thirty years ago he would have- “ _no_ ”, he stopped himself, he wouldn’t think about that time, not anymore. But no matter what time it was, or what he felt, one fact remained clear: Stanford Pines was a fool, a fool and a failure. He was out of options, and soon, out of time.

‘He'll be able to take over the galaxy, and maybe worse.’ He reasoned to his brother, who looked just as shocked as he was at his own words (he expected nothing less). ‘But at least he might let th-’

His brother, Stanley, leapt to his feet like a gunshot. ‘WHAT!? NO! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?’ Stan yelled. He grabbed the hems of Ford's trench coat and shook him violently, as if he were trying to drive the thought from his mind. ‘IS THERE SERIOUSLY NOTHING ELSE WE CAN DO!? COME ON, THINK 'O SOMETHING FORD!’

Ford had searched desperately for an idea, a plan, an escape, something, _ANYTHING_ , but every time it came up blank, he had to do it. He could suffer an eternity of torture to stand in the way of Bill and the world, but Stanley and the children? They didn’t deserve to be hurt from his mistakes, he couldn't put them through that.

‘I'm sorry, Stanley.’ Ford apologised, ghosting his hands over his brother's, seeking contact he didn't deserve. ‘Our last hope was the distraction the children gave us.’ He looked away and sighed. ‘We squandered it.’

That was a lie though, their last hope wasn't when Dipper and Mabel taunted Bill into giving chase after them. It was the Cipher Wheel, the brilliance of its partial completion still lingered on in Ford's mind. But he couldn't bring himself to say it was so, the last thing they needed was another argument between them. It could have been complete, they could have ended it all then and there, but he _had_ to have the last word. He just had to break their fragile truce at the most crucial moment and ruin everything they had worked for.

Stanford Pines was a fool and a failure.

He turned away from Stanley and rested his tired, aching arms against the glowing bars of his abstract prison.

‘I have to make a deal.’ He repeated, though more to convince himself than Stanley that this was the only option left. ‘It's the only way he'll agree to spare you and the kids.’

He purposely didn't include himself in that statement, he felt he had no right to ask for mercy. After all, none of this would have been possible if not for him and his naivety.

He didn't expect Stanley to join him by his side, tensely grabbing the bars as well. ‘Do you really think he's gonna make good on that deal?’

Ford met his brother's eyes briefly. ‘What other choice do we have?’

Stanley was right, what was keeping Bill from going back on a deal? He didn’t know. Their words had fled, leaving them with nothing but cruel silence between them. But beneath the quiet moment, the void of worry and guilt inside Ford grew stronger with each passing minute.

He caused all of this.

He fell for the lies, he built the portal, he didn't dismantle it, he didn't burn the design, he didn't seal the rift, he didn't keep it safe, he didn't trust anyone, he-

Small tremors, one by one, begun to shake the throne room, getting stronger with each quake. It was almost like, footsteps. This was it, wasn't it? Bill was coming to finish him off. It was the end of their borrowed time, and he had absolutely nothing to show for it. He looked towards the entrance to the room, preparing for the worst.

Bill reentered the room, monstrous in size but not in shape, having reverted from a hellish, pyramidal spider form into his more familiar frame. ‘Alright Ford, TIME'S UP!’ Bill boomed, holding one hand up boldly. ‘I've got the KIDS~’

And there they were, Dipper and Mabel both held tightly in his hand for Stan and Ford to see. They struggled and clawed bravely at Bill's hand, but he showed no care for their attempts to escape. Ford's heart eased for a moment, glad to know the children were ok, but it twisted in the very next beat.

‘I think I'm gonna KILL one of them now just for the HECK of it!’ Bill eagerly declared, lifting Dipper and Mabel closer to his eye.

‘Bill, no!’ Ford gasped, panic ripping through his body.

‘DON'T YOU DARE!’ Stan shouted, clenching the bars of their prison so tightly that he almost left dents.

The room suddenly cloaked itself in darkness and a grim, red spotlight shone over the children.

‘EENIE.’ Bill exclaimed, the pupil of his eye morphing into the shape of a pine tree, _Dipper_.

Stan pulled ferociously at the bars. ‘IF YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON THEIR HEADS I SWEAR I'LL-’

‘MEENIE.’ Bill blinked, his eye changing into a shooting star, _Mabel_.

‘I give up!’ Ford cried out, hating how panicked he sounded.

‘MINEY.’ Bill continued, the pine tree making its second appearance.

Dipper and Mabel ceased their struggles and turned fearfully to face Bill's eye, finally realising he meant to go through with his threat. They were going to see which one of them was going to die and Ford's heart sunk lower than he knew possible. Bill wasn't bluffing or showing signs of stopping, he heard Ford hadn't he? He had to have heard him.

‘I give up Bill, I surrender!’ Ford pleaded, louder this time, but it still fell out like a dying whimper.

Bill blinked one final time, revealing the shooting star. His free hand rose, energy building up around him as he put a finger and thumb together, preparing for a devastating click. He was going to kill Mabel.

**‘́͡Y̴O̵͡UU-’̀**

‘BILL, NO! DON'T!’ Ford screamed as hard as he could, pinpricks of tears building in the corner of his eyes. ‘I GIVE UP! I SURRENDER! PLEASE!’

In a blink Bill's eye changed back to normal, darting over to look at Ford expectantly. The power and tension in his hand eased but it stayed firmly in position, ready to charge again at any time. Dipper and Mabel both let out the frightened breaths they had been holding.

‘I-I'll... I'll make a deal.’ Ford stammered, meeting Bill's gaze as firmly as he could.

‘Took you LONG enough.’ Bill complained venomously, his grip on the children tightening by the narrowest of margins.

‘Bill please, I'm sorry.’ Ford begged, resting his forehead against his prison. ‘Let them go, please, don't hurt them.’

‘What, like THIS?’ Bill asked, throwing Dipper and Mabel forcefully onto the ground, snickering when they screamed on the impact. Streaks of blood appeared instantly in their wake, just missing the edge of the prison.

‘NO!’ Ford cried, eyes widening at the sight of blood.

‘YOU SON OF A BITCH!’ Stanley swore, teeth bared with rage.

Ford looked anxiously over to where the children laid. Mabel whimpered, curling in on herself and Dipper groaned quietly, rolling slowly onto his side, cradling his head. They were still alive and breathing, thank goodness, but that was the best that could be said of their condition. Shakily, Dipper pushed his arms on the ground, trying to lift himself up but he failed to recover and collapsed back onto the floor with a sallow cough.

‘I'll TAKE that as a no then.’ Bill said facetiously. He made himself smaller in size before zipping down to Ford's level. ‘Now about that de-’

‘YOU FUCKING MONSTER!’ Stan roared, swinging his arms at Bill, trying to punch and claw retribution into his golden bricks. ‘I'LL KILL YOU!’  
  
‘Haha!’ Bill chuckled, dodging Stan's punches playfully. ‘Pace yourself there kiddo we have all ETERNITY to duke it out!’ He teased, though he instantly got bored when Stan's attacks persisted.

Bill snapped his fingers and a small, black hand shot out of the ground in front of Stan. Before he had a chance to react, it grasped him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him harshly towards the bars of the abstract jail. With a sickening clang, Stan's head collided with the bars, knocking him unconscious. Ford made a grab to catch Stan but was too slow and he fell down on the floor, Ford collapsed beside his brother's body.

Bill floated down close to Stan's face, a hand against a nonexistent ear. ‘What's that? Your rotten, decrepit, smelly, old FLESHBAG body is tired and needs naptime? Ok, maybe another DAY! HAHAHAHA!’ Bill joked, rolling away in the air with all three of his sides gripped with laughter.

Ford brought his hands up to cup his own face, his legs buckled under him and he crumpled over Stan's body. He caused all this, the pain and the suffering. The children were bleeding, Stanley at best had a concussion, and nothing he did or said had stopped it. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

They all deserved better.

Why didn't he dismantle the portal?

Why didn't he let the journals burn?

Why did he trust Bill?

‘IQ?’

Why did he have to fight Stanley?

Were those tears on his face?

‘Fordsy~’

Why did he pressure Dipper into being his apprentice?

Why did he want to study the supernatural?

Why, why, why, _WHY_?

A small hand abruptly cupped his chin, whisking him out of his thoughts and back into the present. He lowered his hands from his tear lined face and let Bill lift his head up. The prison around him had dissipated at some point, leaving nothing between them now. Their eyes met, and for the briefest moment Ford saw his own pathetic image (wracked with shaking ribs and red eyes) within Bill's all knowing gaze.

‘They're still ALIVE, you know.’ Bill reassured, the “ _for now_ ” was left unspoken.

Ford stayed silent, merely sitting there trying to even out his erratic breathing. Bill obviously expected him to say something but what, to hurry along with their inevitable deal or beg for mercy? He wanted nothing more to do with this, to collapse in on himself and fade out of existence. Did Bill have any intention of killing him, whether for his own amusement or for putting him out of his misery?

‘Penny for your THOUGHTS?’ Bill asked, tracing his thumb carefully over Ford's chin and lower lip. ‘Deal maybe?’

Ford still said nothing.

‘Stanford~’ Bill called, pulling himself a little closer. ‘Anyone in there?’ He teased.

Ford broke eye contact with Bill, looking down onto the floor. ‘If I give you the equation, will you kill me?’ Ford finally whispered, anything louder would have highlighted just how pathetic he was.

Bill gave a short snicker. ‘Why would you want something DUMB like that when I'll give you ANYTHING?’

Ford swatted the hand holding his chin away before clumsily getting back to his feet.  
He walked a few steps away, towards the opening in the room that led outside. He looked out, seeing the scorched and ruined landscape for the very first time.

Bill's answer genuinely shocked him and he wanted to press further and know _why_. What could Bill possibly need he would give Ford anything? He knew it was a wasted effort though, Bill was... Bill, a self adsorbed, cryptic with reasons that were always just beyond his understanding. He wondered what on earth Bill saw when he looked over the wasteland that was once Gravity Falls.

‘G-grunkle Ford.’ Mabel whined quietly across the room.

Ford shook himself from his thoughts, feeling ashamed. He let himself get so wrapped up in his struggle with Bill that he forgot about the children! He rushed to their side in a moments notice, trying his best to ignore the blood, the unnatural twist of Mabel's leg and Bill's curious approach. He knelt down beside Mabel, gently pushing her hair out of her face and inspecting her for dire injuries.

‘It'll be ok, Mabel.’ Ford reassured her.

‘I-I’m sorry grunkle Ford.’ Mabel apologised with a cough. ‘S'all my fault... I gave him have the pretty snowglobe thingy.’

Ford shook his head. ‘No Mabel, it was never your fault. Hang on, ok? I'll make everything better, I promise.’

‘Pinetree's got a punctured lung you know.’ Bill pointed out, poking Dipper's side, snorting when he winced from pretty forceful press. ‘Might want to hurry up with your philosophical brain tumours before it goes completely 2D.’

‘AND WHOSE FAULT WOULD THAT BE, MONSTER?!’ Ford snarled, turning to face Bill and pointing at him accusingly. ‘I SAID I WOULD DEAL WITH YOU AND YOU ALMOST KILLED THEM!’

‘Like you said: "almost".’ Bill retorted. ‘But relax fingers, I CONTROL TIME now remember?’ With a click of his fingers a strangle ripple washed over the room, whatever little movement Dipper and Mabel made gradually slowed down till it met a complete stop. ‘There we go, you don't have to WORRY about it running OUT now.’

Bill crept menacingly closer, growing larger in size and Ford fearfully crawled away until he felt two hands gently press on his back. He glanced behind him to see two black hands that had grown out of the ground to stop him. Then two hands were pressing on his front as Bill figuratively cornered him. Ford's eyes darted wildly around the room, wanting to see anything except the monster in front of him. The abstract walls, lined with faint colours that pulsed between every groove, his family, unnaturally silent and still, and hands (that definitely weren't there before) skipped across his vision.

Bill's new set of hands gently cusped Ford's jaw, bringing it and Ford's attention back to face his triangular body. ‘Maybe we need to MAKE sure we're on the same page here, Fordsy. We've got all the time in the world to sort out our problems, LITERALLY.’

Ford flinched when he felt Bill's power crawl down his entire being like a spidery wave of warm, humid air. The weight of his body slowly disappeared into nothingness and with a small tug, his feet left the ground. Bill's hands shifted, lifting and supporting him as they began to drift upwards, together. Ford's mouth twitched, failing to finds the words or emotions to reject Bill.

‘Shh, it's OK kiddo.’ Bill said reassuringly.‘FLOAT with me for a bit, will you?’ Bill asked, but Ford knew he wouldn't take no for an answer anyway.

Bill spawned hands, upon hands, upon hands, reaching, holding and ever entwining themselves around Ford. Some slipped under his coat, searching for dips and curves to rest themselves in. Others wrapped around joints, pulling them playfully, some rested on his hips and limbs, slowly kneading the tension away. Slowly, Ford was brought closer and closer to Bill, until all Ford could see was Bill’s eye.

‘I went a little overboard, sure.’ Bill whispered in an unusual manner, his voice lacking its usual electric and self adsorbed feel. ‘You really worked me up back there Sixer, with the stubbornness, the torture, the chase sequences...’ Bill trailed off, looking to the side in a way that seemed reluctant. ‘I got angry, I lashed out. You knew that, didn't you?’ He admitted, reaffirming eye contact between them. ‘But all that’s stopped now, nobody's getting hurt now.’ Bill moved his top half closer invitingly. ‘They wont have to ever again if you want.’

It was really strange hearing Bill talk so... softly, like he was actually capable of empathy, like he _cared_. Ford didn't let himself be fooled though, it was but another trick to butter him up. Bill knew how to press in all the right places, praise his strengths, pick up on his priorities, appeal to his humanity... But Bill never cared, wasn't capable of caring. And as much as Ford couldn't understand Bill, Bill could never understand Ford, why he fought against him for thirty years.

‘What do you want from me?’ Ford mumbled, keeping his expectations for an answer low.

‘Shh.’ Bill quietly reprimanded. ‘Let's leave that for later smart guy, appreciate the now.’

Ford didn't want to think about what he could possibly appreciate, so let his mind go blank. Another silence passed between them in their strange embrace. They stayed like that, drifting across the scene frozen in time. Ford closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, going limp in the indulgent cocoon of Bill's hold. He was tired, thirty years of running and hiding and enduring and thinking and-

‘Nonononono, none of that negative thinking smart guy. Stay with me, ok?’ Bill said, giving Ford's hair a small ruffle before dragging a finger down to a small silverish line on the tip of his forehead. ‘Even with that plate in there, I can still tell what my lil' Fordsy is feeling.’

Ford opened his eyes blankly at Bill, the urge to deny his statement was there, but weak.

‘That's right’ Bill continued. ‘I know why he built that portal, why he didn't want those journals burned...

_why he trusted me._ ’

A shiver ran up Ford's spine and he squirmed uncomfortably, whatever comfort and support he felt from Bill's hands suddenly seemed to no longer be there.

‘I KNOW why he fought Fezzy boy down there!’ Bill continued, his grip on Ford tightening. ‘Right when he was THREE seconds away from banishing me too!

I KNOW why he leaks eye water every night!’

Ford shook his head anxiously ‘E-enou-’

‘I could have gotten ANYONE to build that portal fingers, ANYONE, even a no brained, one armed zombie!’ Bill taunted. ‘Boy I would have been in REAL trouble if I had to get a zombie to come up with an equation! But do you know why of all meatsacks I CHOSE _YOU_?’

Images of Ford's life began flashing across Bill's eye like a demonic slideshow. Hands grasped the sides of Ford's head, forcing him to watch. ‘I heard you Fordsy, your CALL for help, long before you even came to Gravity Falls. You wanted a PURPOSE Stanford, to belong to something SPECIAL, be BETTER than everyone else, be REMEMBERED for years to come, an ETERNITY even!’

Several hands pulled one of Ford's arms up till it almost touched Bill's eye. He blinked, the pupil turning into a six fingered hand, outlining Ford's own in an unsettling black halo.

‘All because of these, Fordsy.’ Bill hummed, hands skittering up and down Ford’s forearm. ‘I FOUND you, I CHOSE you, all because of your little gift. PROTIP: next time you wanna try amputation, cut at the joint, MAKE one if you have to.’

Ford swallowed nervously, Bill was lying, he had to be. He hadn't been watching Ford as a child he just saw that memory back when they once shared his mind, right? He wasn't special from the start, Bill just saw an easy pawn, as manipulatable now as he was back then. All he meant to Bill was one last little equation between his imprisonment and the destruction of the word, right?

Deep down, an old part of himself he locked away long ago wanted to believe. Believe that he really meant something, from now until the end of time. The forever curious and doubtful part of himself wanted to beg all sorts of questions (that he knew Bill would never answer). What was he trying to pull here? Was he really just a pawn? What did he have planned for him?

“ _Did I ever mean something to you?_ ”

‘But why would you want to do that NOW anyway? We're connected, you and I, Stanford.’ Bill mused, wiggling Ford's sixth finger in one hand ‘FREAKS of a feather, all wrapped up nice and together~’ He singed, his hands giving Ford a soft squeeze to emphasize his point.

No words could ever have made Ford more sick and weak in one sitting.

‘I meant it when I wanted you to JOIN me back then. The whole backscratcher thing? That was just to upset Pinetree, you knew that, didn't you?’

Bill let go of Ford completely, his amount of hands becoming more finite in number. But Ford didn't fall to the ground, still held aloft with Bill's pulsing, red power. Bill lifted Ford high into the air till his small, insignificant body was towering over Bill's glowing, powerful form.

‘You and I can be great together.’ Bill stated, raising his hands, reaching out towards Ford. ‘I can make you PERFECT, shed that rotting FLESH for something more eternal. Imagine what YOU can do then! Ever wanted to see the INSIDE of a black hole? Fall asleep on the surface of a star? I sure know lots of things but not EVERYTHING...

not without you.’

Silence.

‘I'll never join you.’ Ford muttered.

‘Yeah, I know.’ Bill said with a slight shrug, sounding absolutely unsurprised. He quickly set Ford back down to the ground ‘Let's get back to BUSINESS then.’ Bill threw one single hand forward, glowing and crackling with blue flames.

Here it was, the end of the line.

‘So, Fordsy.’ Bill started. ‘What do you WANT, in exchange for letting me back into your mind for now until the end of **IN͞F͘͡I̷ŅI͞͝TỲ̴**?’

Ford stood still, thinking deeply. He had only one chance, one single chance to word his demands right, no double meanings, no room for misinterpretations. ‘You will not hurt my family anymore, physically or mentally. Heal them, let them go.’

‘That's it?’ Bill asked, suppressing a snicker.

Ford shook his head slightly. ‘No, I have one more demand. I want there to be no more lies between us Bill.’

Bill eyed him inquisitively. ‘What?’

‘I don't want to be kept in the dark anymore.’ Ford elaborated, stepping slowly towards Bill. ‘Whatever I ask of you, you'll tell the exact truth.’

‘Well, well, wellwellwellwellwell. Looks like you're FINALLY learning to sell yourself right after all. So you want a demon that never lies to you and for your family to get off nice and comfortable knowing that BILL CIPHER will not lay a FINGER or a NIGHTMARE on them, right?

Do we have a DEAL?’

Ford steeled himself for the longest moment, finally he began lifting his six fingered hand up. “ _This is for the best._ ” He reasoned to himself “ _I have to give them a second chance. It's for the best..._ ”

‘It's a deal, Bill’

He glanced down to his family, still frozen in time, focussing on Dipper, who was trying once more to pick himself up. Despite his injuries he hadn't given up, even when Ford already had.

_Even when it seemed impossible._

“ _I'm sorry, Dipper. I've made terrible mistakes and I don't expect you to forgive me for them, for this._ ” Ford's gaze returned to Bill and continued to reach for him. “ _You're everything I wish I was at your age: smart, resourceful, brave. So please-_ ”

Their hands met and locked together, warm flames vividly danced up Ford's arm, searing, but not burning.

“ _-do what I couldn't and **end this.**_ ”

Everything began to shake.

Bill's form quaked and changed as he descended once more into laughter. His body turned to stone but Ford glimpsed his projection rising up from its stone carcass, crossing the floor towards him, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Before Ford knew it, hundreds of ink black hands sprouted and began wrapping around him once more. They kept him still as Bill's hysterical silhouette fast approached him. Ford tried to brace himself for when he would make contact and enter his mind.

When it happened at first everything was blank then...

Bill.

Bill Bill Bill Bill Bill Bill...

**BILL!**

Ford screamed and struggled against his bonds while Bill rummaged through his mind, humming joyfully as he pieced the equation together piece by painful piece. He heard someone, (Dipper? Mabel?) shout at him but whatever it was, it was drowned out by his own screams. Finally the monster held the finished equation proudly in his hands before adsorbing it into his being. Finished with what he came for, using the same grace that he entered with he ripped himself out of Ford's mind.

With Ford's side of the deal done it was time for Bill to uphold his. Ford tensed, praying to the bottom of his heart that he had worded everything right, that Bill wouldn’t go back on their deal. The moment Bill reentered his physical body, he gave a good strong snap of his fingers. Wind whipped through the chamber, Dipper, Mabel and Stan's bodies began to rise into the air.

The two twins squeaked in fear when they were plucked off the ground, staring at Ford with wide eyes. Bill's laughter thundered across the throne room and he rolled across the air, cackling so hard he was absolutely deafening. To Ford's sheer horror their injuries showed no sign of healing, instead they began to glow a disturbing shade of red. They were screaming something at him, their mouths moving wide and quickly but he couldn't a word.

‘BILL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?’ Ford demanded, barely able to hear himself while he struggling to get free from his bindings.

‘Just making them some lovingly hand crafted PRISON BUBBLES.’ Bill said, correcting himself upright and dusting himself down.

‘NO, YOU HAVE TO LET THEM GO, I TOLD YOU TO!’

‘HAHA SIXER, YOU SURE DO CRACK ME UP WITH YOUR DUMB ATTEMPTS TO GET THE UPPER HAND ON ME.’ Bill chuckled, giving Ford a condescending pat on the head. ‘Don't you REMEMBER what else you wanted? No hurting them mentally? YOU KNOW THE BEST WAY TO PREVENT NIGHTMARES RIGHT? IMAGINARY WORLDS TAILORED TO THEIR EVERY DESIRES.’

Before he knew it Ford was looking at 3 perfectly round spheres, a pine tree, a shooting star, and a goldfish on each one. They gift wrapped their surfaces up in irons then finishing themselves up with a little chained bow. The orbs shrunk down, moving swiftly into Bill's grasp.

‘LET THEM GO! YOU IMPRISONED THEM, THIS WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL’

‘Fordsy, Fordsy, Fordsy.’ Bill tutted, waving every index finger of every hand patronizingly. ‘It's all still part of the DEAL. They're not imprisoned, they can LEAVE whenever they want. The best part is THEY'LL NEVER WANT TO.’

Ford howled and fought against his bindings desperately, but for every hand he managed to tear off, another ten eagerly took its place. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, they were supposed to be free, they were supposed to be Earth's last hope, _his last hope_.

The last of Ford's stamina dwindled away and he finally lost the energy to fight. He slumped down into his bindings, finally giving up.

‘There, there Fordsy, don't be so SAD.’ Bill cooed, pushing his thumbs in slow circles over Ford's cheeks. ‘It's better this way, they'll be HAPPY, you can visit them whenever you want, they won't get in your way, and they'll never be DISSAPOINTED in you.

You were meant for something MORE Stanford, and all they'd do is hold you BACK, keep you from ME, from your real purpose. Its BETTER that they forget you and live out their DREAMS, never cursing you, never hating you.’

‘You monster.’ Ford hissed.

‘YOUR monster.’ Bill corrected, pulling Ford close against his bricks.

Ford closed his eyes, a question bubbling to the surface of his mind. ‘Bill? What... What am I to you?’

The last thing he remembered before falling unconscious was Bill's thunderous laughter as he said one last thing.

‘My apprentice.’

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a very long time since I've actually done any writing like this, so I thought I'd start off with a oneshot, explore Bill and Ford's twisted relationship.
> 
> Its also my first time writing on this site, so far, way better than FF or LJ ever was, tags and searches are absolutely amazing, how did I cope without them, I don't know. 
> 
> I'm still getting used to this tagging and warning system though, mostly I went in blind. If you think I rated it wrong, missed a tag or missed a warning just send a message, help out and that. Thanks.


End file.
